<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Dream by ShadowEevee70 (ShadowedEevee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588505">Just a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedEevee/pseuds/ShadowEevee70'>ShadowEevee70 (ShadowedEevee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedEevee/pseuds/ShadowEevee70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yellow's birthday and she only has one wish. To be alone with Red. Will it ever happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red/Yellow (Pokemon)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my birthday. I only had one wish. To be alone with Red. I put on my straw hat, and found my pikachu, ChuChu. "Today is a very special day ChuChu. I'm finally going to ask Red out." I said to the electric type. "And you get to see Pika." I added and ChuChu's face lit up.</p>
<p>I walked up to Red's door. I knocked on his door and a red-eyed, black-haired boy answered. "Hey Yellow!" He said to me.</p>
<p>"Hi Red." I said to him.</p>
<p>"Just wait one second. I got something for you." Red said and ran into his house. When he came back he handed me a small box. I opened it to find a necklace. It had a golden chain and an angel made of small pearls. "Do you like it?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Oh Red, I love it!" I said. "It must have cost a fortune!"</p>
<p>"It did," Red said, "but it was worth it to see you this happy."</p>
<p>"Red, you're the sweetest boy I know." I said, hugging him.</p>
<p>"Well, I have another surprise. I got a reservation at that fancy Kalos place. I think it's called Ye Wow ." Red said.</p>
<p>"You seriously got a reservation there Red?! This is going to be the best birthday ever!" I said.</p>
<p>"Get ready. Dinner's at five." Red said. I ran to Green's house to tell her the great news.</p>
<p>I knocked on Green's door and the tricky brunette answered the door. "Hey Yellow! Happy birthday!" She said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Green. Anyway, guess what someone just told me!" I said.</p>
<p>"Blue likes me! I knew it! No one could be that mean to me." Green guessed.</p>
<p>"No, even better! Red asked me out!" I said.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Green asked.</p>
<p>"That Kalos place, Le Wow." I said.</p>
<p>"Seriously?!" Green exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I know right. But, I have nothing nice to wear. Green, can you help me find something?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Of course! I know of this store that has tons of clothes that would fit you Yellow!" She said and we were off.</p>
<p>We were shopping for hours. I found a yellow, strapless dress that went down to about my knees. I curled my long, yellow hair and before I knew it, it was five. Red came you pick me up. "Yellow... you... you... look great." Red said when he saw me.</p>
<p>"Thank you Red. Now, let's get going." I said.</p>
<p>Dinner went smoothly but I got one last present when I got home.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the meal Red." I said.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being my friend Yellow. And I have one last present." Red said as he leaned closer and gave me a soft kiss. "Happy birthday Yellow." Was all he said before he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>